Conventionally, reusable injection devices for injectable agents need to go through repeated sterilizations. Alternatively, for example, selected components, such as the needle, need to be disposed of and replaced for each subsequent use. Pre-filled single-use injection devices are advantageous in that they eliminate the need for the medical practitioner to sterilize and re-fill the injection device. However, the manufacture of a pre-filled single-use injection device requires that sterility be established during the automated manufacture and assembly processes to assure that there is no contamination of the fluid pathway of the injection device.